Over the years, the toothpaste industry has maintained the toothpaste tube in relatively the same form without improvements and, as everyone who has ever used toothpaste from a tube knows, it is easy to use at the beginning but after having squeezed it numerous times, it not only becomes awkward to handle but becomes uneconomical in that much of the toothpaste is caught in pockets of deformed tube and is left in the discarded tube. In order to keep the toothpaste tube in a presentable and easily-squeezable condition after it has been used for some time, we are all familiar with the process of gradually squeezing the tube from the end and rolling up the flattened portion of the tube. This takes time and does not ensure the advancement of all of the toothpaste in the tube. Further, after the tube has been squeezed numerous times, the metallic tube may develop a crack due to fatigue through which the toothpaste escapes, thus causing a messy problem. Another problem with the ordinary toothpaste tube is that it is left out on the bathroom counter creating an unsightly appearance. Further, the tube may be placed in any number of drawers in the bathroom and may be easily misplaced.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing problems by presenting a tube for toothpaste and the like from which toothpaste, for example, may be dispensed without squeezing of the tube.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for dispensing toothpaste and the like from tubes which may be secured in a convenient and easily accessible area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for toothpaste and the like which will aesthetically blend in with the decor of any washroom.